time capsule brings joy to the love
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Mereka menyimpan ingatan masa kecil dalam sebuah kotak tua. [pikorin][#ALaMemoría untuk Rainessia Ayumi-chan]


"Utatane- _kun!_ Pernah dengar soal ini, tidak?"

Kala itu mereka masih memakai seragam dengan hiasan kecil di tengah dada―milik si gadis mungil berbentuk pita merah yang sedikit menggembung, sementara si pemuda kecil mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu yang biasa dijumpai di toko pakaian anak-anak―dan berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

Sementara sosok berambut pirang itu memulai konversasi dengan teman sebayanya yang baru menoleh, tiang lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah untuk pejalan kaki, lantas Piko pun berhenti berjalan, menarik tangan orang di sebelahnya pula untuk berhenti melangkah lebih jauh melewati palang yang ada, "Hati-hati, Kagamine- _san_... kereta akan lewat ..." ucapnya pelan.

Utatane Piko, tujuh tahun, masih menuntut ilmu setingkat sekolah dasar―tidak jauh beda dengan teman perempuannya yang hanya satu tahun di bawahnya―berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan bertautan, berlindung pada alasan bahwa Rin ceroboh dan heboh, maka Piko harus mengawasinya dari atas sampai bawah.

Mereka berhenti. Tentu saja, poin pertama, mengenai palang yang sudah menghalangi mereka untuk berjalan ke depan. Kedua, kereta yang lewat dengan sangat cepat. Rin mendengus kecil, meski begitu, gadis kecil itu menggumamkan tanda terimakasih kecil pada Piko.

"Maaf, maaf," unjuk Rin, kemudian memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya, tersenyum lebar. Piko mengulum senyum, "aku terlalu semangat untuk memberitahukan Utatane- _kun_ tentang hal ini!" lanjutnya tak lama kemudian.

Rin selalu seperti, kakak-kakaknya juga. Piko menghela napas pendek, setiap mereka menjemput Rin－entah itu kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Rinto atau sepupu perempuannya yang bernama Lenka, malah teman sekelas Piko, Len, yang hanya beda setahun dengan Rin－selalu saja dalam ketergesaan dan lainnya.

Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi ciri khas keluarga Kagamine? Demi Tuhan, pemikiran Piko buruk sekali. Meski begitu, mereka semua layaknya orang yang baik. Piko cukup mengenal mereka－dekat, malah.

Keluarga Kagamine adalah tetangga ia dan kakaknya. Piko dan kakaknya yang adalah mahasiswa kampus di Edogawa adalah yatim piatu, berkenalan dengan keluarga Kagamine adalah salah satu oportunitas Piko untuk bisa bersosialisasi setelah kejadian yang menimpa orangtuanya.

Tanpa Piko sadar, ia sedikit mengeratkan pegangan tangannya terhadap Rin. Mereka－mereka memang hanya anak kecil. Rin, sangatlah inosen dan tak berdosa. Tapi Piko－Piko tahu betapa kejam dan apatisnya dunia.

Kereta. Ibu dan ayahnya direngut oleh kecelakaan kereta di luar prefektur mereka. Saat itu ia dan kakaknya－apa sudah dikatakan bahwa kakak anak laki-laki berwajah dingin itu bernama Utatane Miki?－hanya berdiam di rumah, menunggu telepon, karena rasanya ayah dan ibu tidak kunjung pulang dari perjalanan mereka yang diestimasi empat hari saja.

Setelah itu－ "Utatane- _kun!_ Kau melamun, lihat, warna lampunya nyaris hijau sebentar lagi. Padahal aku masih ingin bercerita－ah, kita masih berjalan sedikit lagi, kurasa aku masih bisa memberitahukan ide ini kepadamu!"

Piko menoleh dengan cepat ke samping. Wajah Rin sedikit khawatir, irisnya juga membesar faktor menatap dirinya dalam-dalam. Peluh turun di pelipisnya, jarinya menggerakkan diri dalam tangan Piko. Suaranya juga mengandung penantian.

Rin tidak akan berakhir sama seperti orang tuanya. "Tidak apa, aku hanya sedang berpikir akan ... beberapa hal. Lupakan, Kagamine- _san,_ tidak terlalu penting," kelaknya sambil berjalan, menarik tangan Rin kan tidak tertinggal di belakang.

Empu mahkota pirang dengan jepit putih dikali empat itu memiringian kepala sedikit, meski begitu, Rin tidak menolak untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Piko, "Kau membuatku bingung! Omong-omong, kau harus mendengar apa yang sedang kurencanakan! Ini keren sekali!" rengek Rin.

Rasanya Piko tua sekali saat itu, ia hanya mengangguk sekilas. Wajahnya mungkin menampilkan air muka antitesis tertarik, tapi Rin sangat dekat dengannya－akrab sekali sampai hanya ialah satu-satunya orang di dunia yang tahu kapan Piko sebenarnya penasaran atau tidak.

"Kapsul waktu! Pernah dengar? Rin mempertahankan senyumannya ketika Piko mendengungkan suara seakan berpikir, "Bila dirangkum, seperti, kita akan membuat suatu wadah－seperti kapsul!－kemudian mengisinya dengan berbagai macam barang!"

"Mungkin jurnal yang sudah usang, beberapa cetakan foto jadi hitam putih, nilai di sekolah, botol yang kita pakai untuk percobaan tadi pagi, atau－bagian serunya, beberapa surat rahasia yang baru akan dibuka beberapa tahun lagi! Tiga tahun? Tujuh tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Mungkin dua puluh tahun!"

Rin menjelaskan seluruh informasi yang ia ketahui dengan wajah berbinar, tangan kiri mengepal dan diacungkan ke atas－karena yang satunya lagi berpegagan dengan milik Piko, "Bukankah itu ide yang bagus, Utatane- _kun!?_ "

Piko terkekeh kecil, mengangguk pelan. Ia mungkin dikenal sedatar papan, namun ada beberapa titik lemahnya terhadap mata akuamarin Rin yang terlihat ikut tersenyum. Ingin Piko menjaga sunggingan itu tetap di sana.

Sampai setahun, dua tahun, lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun lagi? Mereka masih tujuh tahun, enam tahun－sangat lama untuk berada sampai ke fase belasan tahun, malah kepala dua. Mungkin kapsul waktu akan mencengangkan mereka beberapa tahun lagi.

"Ide yang menyenangkan," komentar si laki-laki, membuat mata cemerlang Rin semakin hilang keraguannya, "Aku ikut. Kurasa membukanya ketika kita sudah lulus tingkat menengah atas akan menyenangkan. Seperti kakakku ..."

"Ah! Utatane Miki- _nee-san_ sudah kuliah, ya! Sementara kita masih kecil, rasanya aku tak sabar dewasa," omel Rin pada dunia, Piko menggelengkan kepalanya. Dua hal, karena Rin terdengar konyol, dan Piko sebenarnya ingin lebih lama seperti ini. Membuat banyak memori masa kecil dan membacanya lagi seperti album foto masa muda.

Lihat? Piko menegur dirinya sendiri. Selalu seperti ini, sepertinya benar apa kata Miki, bahwa Piko lebih cepat jadi anak besar dari bocah sekolah dasar lainnya. Itu bukan hal yang Piko putuskan sendiri: lika-liku hidup yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Rin memiliki Len, maka bila Rinto dan Lenka－mungkin orangtua pula－sedang tidak ada, mungkin pergi, mungkin bekerja, mungkin tidak bisa meraih Rin dalam kehangatan, Rin tidak sendirian. Tapi bila Miki pergi ke kampus atau bekerja, Piko tahu bagaimana beratnya hidup sebatang kara.

"Aku lebih memilih seperti ini," tanggapnya, Rin menatap Piko tidak percaya dan terkesiap, "Sungguh? Kukira Utatane- _kun_ justru ingin lebih cepat lulus dan jadi besar daripada anak yang lain! Ehe!'

"Semua orang berkata begitu, ya," Piko menghela napas lagi, menarik tangan Rin. Kali ini lebih lembut, membuat Rin sedikit terkejut namun merasa senang.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan kumasukan ke dalam tabung kapsul kita, Kagamine- _san."_

* * *

 _Ah, itu sudah lima belas tahun yang lalu._

"Piko!"

Rin meloncat kecil, melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan kaki yang berpijak di tanah lapang berhias rerumputan hijau yang membuat kulit jemari kakinya terasa menggelikan. Ia terlihat sangat penuh energi, Piko mengusak rambut perak keputihannya dengan malas.

"Astaga, Rin," Ia berdeham sedikit. Sudah bebefapa tahun semenjak mereka mengganti nama panggilan masing-masing, dan berakhir saling memanggil nama kecilnya. Pertama kali melakukannya, Piko ingat, wajah Rin memerah sekali, mungkin karena Piko biasanya sangat sopan?

Hei, itu bagian romannya. Omong-omong, baru saja kemarin ia dan Rin lembur di kantor di akhir bulan, tapi Rin masih saja semangat. Faktor Sabtu pagi yang cerah dan lima belas tahun sejak mereka mengubur kapsul waktu mereka, mungkin.

Kepentingan utama adalah kapsul waktunya. Jujur, ingatan Piko sudah lumayan pudar. Ia ingat memasukkan beberapa barang seperti mainan mobil plastik, kotak berwarna merah, koleksi kartu bergambar pahlawan kartun jaman dulu－

－apa ia memasukkan surat pula? Sial, ia lupa sekali. Mungkin itulah gunanya mereka melihat isinya sekarang. Apa Rin juga sudah lupa apa yang ia masukkan? Gadis pirang itu tidak pernah terlalu bisa Piko tebak, ia riang, namun menyimpan jiwa petualang yang tak bisa diraih begitu saja.

Bungsu Kagamine itu mengedipkan satu matanya, "Aku penasaran! Karena waktu itu kita pernah memasukkan surat bersama! Aku ... lupa dengan apa yang kutulis, sih." Rin tersenyum canggung, Piko mengulum tawa.

Ia sudah jauh lebih jangkung dari Rin sekarang, suaranya bertambah tebal. Rin juga semakin manis dan masih memakai pita putih besar ke mana-mana－keunikan tersendiri darinya. Mereka masih bersama sejak sekolah berakhir pun, satu dunia pun tahu, bila ada Kagamine Rin, di sana ada Utatane Piko. Begitupula sebaliknya.

(Bukankah itu manis? Lupakan itu, untuk sekarang.)

"Rin," Piko menyentuh bahu Rin, "bagaimana kalau, aku membaca suratmu dan kau membaca milikku? Itu sedikit gila dan aneh, tapi－"

"Brilian, Piko! Aku tak menyangka kau lumayan hebat juga dalam membuat ini menjadi semakin menarik!" Rin menyeringai ceria, kemudian menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya senang.

"Ha, setuju?"

"Setuju!"

(Dan kotak itu terbuka, begitupula tulisan masa kecil mereka yang berdebu, kini diambil dari balik kotak jelajah waktu.)

* * *

 _Saat aku menulis ini, aku berharap ketika dewasa, Utatane-_ kun _dan aku bisa membuka kotak ini dalam keadaan sehat dan tersenyum. Utatane-_ kun _adalah impianku, aku ingin berada di dekat Utatane-_ kun _sampai kami membaca ini lagi－berdua._

* * *

 _Aku berharap agar Kagamine-_ san _selalu hidup dan bahagia, meski surga jatuh sekalipun: aku akan ada di sana._

* * *

 **end.**


End file.
